L'amour De La Mère
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: L'amour De La Mère-Mother's Love// Special gifts for that certain someone need not always be grand //Mother's day drabbles involving Ryoma, Chibi!Atobe and Fuji ch 1 Tezuka, Marui and more chibis- Ryoga, Ryoma and Kirihara ch 2 . Fluff and cute abound.
1. Chapter 1

Mother's day drabbles (*Is late... as usual..*.-_-').

Each (long) drabble has nothing to do with the other and the timelines may differ, but all of them would be on Mother's day, just that some of the main characters may be young or old. And I do hope you get why the title was Mother's Love. (Ignore the French. XD)

Dedicated to my own mother who may or may not get to read this…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Prince of Tennis.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

L'amour De La Mère

(Mother's Love)

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

* * *

_The heart of a mother knows no boundaries, no limits, just endless love and care._

-Anonymous

* * *

The intensity of the match wasn't lost on her. Having been wed to Echizen Nanjiroh and having a tennis-obsessed son (that obviously took the same love of the sport from his father), she knew that the game going on before her was something special and truly captivating. Something a mother would never dare to miss.

After all, it was her son's first match at the tournament for professionals and her son was performing excellently, even with the difficult opponent that he was now facing, and was a shoo-in for the title. She was very happy for him.

But it would have made much more of an impact on her if she was watching it live and in person.

Rinko sighed as match point was declared. One more point and her son would be announced as the winner. She smiled.

It was such a shame that she was in the middle of a case that could not be put off. She would have dropped it for the sake of her son, but Ryoma himself insisted that she didn't have to come and that it was all right if she focused on her work instead.

Colorful lights danced on her face as the crowd went wild—Ryoma had just returned a difficult-looking smash effortlessly.

The television showed a close up of the boy smirking and she couldn't help grinning at her son's attitude as she refocused her attention on the documents before her.

It would've been easier if the tournament was held here in the US where they were currently residing. She could just drive to the location and leave the same day. Unfortunately, it was the French Open. It wasn't easy and practical for her to keep flying between the two countries to witness her son's matches and to attend the hearings for the case.

Another chorus from the crowd caught her attention as she witnessed the final shot that concluded the game.

Ryoma won.

She clapped along with the crowd.

A reporter ran to a Ponta-drinking Ryoma. "Ryoma Echizen, you played a fantastic game today! Everyone could tell that you were definitely hyped-up as you played your first match."

The tennis prodigy merely smirked before saying his catchphrase, "Mada mada dane."

The reporter indulgingly laughed. "Is there a special someone out there at the crowd that helped inspire your play? Maybe you could dedicate your win to that person."

"Not really," Ryoma said and somehow Rinko was feeling equal parts relieved, amused, and hopeless (for her child).

The man opened his mouth, about to ask another question, when Ryoma cut him off.

"She's not here," Ryoma continued, taking off his cap and roughly running a hand through his hair. "She's at home, my mother." As soon as his words escaped his mouth, his golden eyes widened a bit as if remembering something important.

He smiled at the camera.

"Oh yeah. Happy Mother's Day, 'Kaa-san," he said before turning his back towards the camera, leaving the courts after finally having said his piece.

A hushed "Thank you, Ryoma" floated inside Rinko's home office, mixing with the sound of shed tears and the tissue wiping the droplets off.

It was indeed a happy mother's day.

* * *

"Mommy, another gift came!" A young Atobe Keigo burst inside the room of his mother holding a small, expensive-looking box.

"Oh, thank you, Keigo dear." His mother smiled as she took the gift from the toddler.

"Who's it from?" the boy asked, curiously eying the box.

The woman petted her son's head as she said, "Hm, let's see. Ah, it's from Mr. and Mrs. Isumu. Do you remember them, Keigo?"

The young boy scrunched up his face, appearing to be thinking about the answer with a bit of difficulty. "Ah! They sell lots of cars that go 'vroom'! Right, mommy?!"

She laughed. "Yes, yes, that's them. Very good, Keigo."

Keigo nodded to himself looking proud. "What did they give?" he then asked.

"Oh. Hm…" She opened the box to reveal a ruby necklace and earring set. The light bounced off the crytal's surface, a soft red glow emitting from the box. "It's jewelry."

"Jewer... Julie... Jerly?"

"Jewelry," she repeated, slowly drawing out each syllable.

The toddler took a few seconds of tasting the difficult sounding word inside his mouth before trying "Shiny thing you put in neck and ears?" instead.

She giggled. "Yes, that. That's good Keigo."

The boy grinned before leaving.

Later he came bustling back in, this time, holding a larger round box artfully tied with a ribbon.

"Another one, Keigo?" she asked, smiling at the effort the boy gave to hold the box steadily. "You should really just let the butlers deliver them to me," she said as she took the box from the boy.

"No, me give mommy gifts so Keigo can be helpful!" he said with a serious face.

She sighed before pulling the ribbon to see the insides of the box. "Oh, look Keigo. Isn't it lovely?" She took off the wide-brimmed, blue sun hat and placed in on her son's head. It was too big for the boy and it ended up covering his eyes. She giggled.

"Mommy likes the gifts?" Keigo asked as he struggled to have his vision returned.

"Hm? Oh, yes, they're nice," she said.

The boy nodded before toddling off towards the door.

A few minutes passed before the boy entered with yet another gift. This time it was a gold and silver signature bag.

"Mommy has lots of pretty gifts," the boy said before handing the bag to his mother. "All shiny and colorful!"

"Aren't they?" His mother smiled before receiving the gift. "Thank you, Keigo."

"Mommy likes shiny and colorful?"

She daintily tapped her chin before settling for the simple answer of "Yes."

"Okay!" The boy kissed his mother's cheek before retreating once again.

A while later he returned, only this time waving a single sheet of paper in front of his mother's face.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!" he squeaked as he presented the paper to his mother. It was a colored drawing of a woman and a child.

"This Keigo," he pointed to the boy, "and this mommy!" he pointed to the woman with a hat and bag roughly the same color as those she had received before.

She gave her son a sweet smile. "Thank you, Keigo. You made mommy so happy!" She then gave him a kiss.

"Mommy like gift?"

"Yes, very, very much. This is the best gift I've received," she replied, this time hugging the boy.

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? Even if it isn't real hat, bag and shiny stuff that daddy told me was spensi... expansid... expensive?"

"Yes, even better than all those," she affirmed. "Thank you." She gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome!" Keigo happily said. "I made it 'specially colorful and shiny for mommy!"

"Shiny?" she asked. How could a drawing be shiny?

"Lookie!" The boy pointed towards the woman.

His mother inspected it, and when a slight glint caught her eyes, she finally took notice of the woman on the drawing and the tiny, genuine gems glued to her neck and ears. She gasped slightly before giving a wholehearted laugh.

Keigo beamed at his mother, obviously pleased with her reaction, before leaving the room.

From where she was seated in front of her vanity table, she could hear a scoffed "Hear that, ahn? Ore-sama's gift is the _bestest_!" being repeated to the butler waiting outside the room.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!" The Fuji children greeted their mother with breakfast in bed.

"Oh! Thank you very much, kids!" Yoshiko exclaimed as each kid gave her a kiss.

"Shusuke and Yuuta were very helpful in making breakfast," a teen-aged Yumiko said as she watched their mother begin eating. "Yuuta helped with the juice."

"I-it was nothing," Yuuta said, blushing and swatting the hand that was trying to pat his head.

"It was really cute how hard he worked just to squeeze the oranges!" Yumiko laughed as she pulled away her hand, recalling all the orange skins scattered at the kitchen table. She would have to clean all the spills later.

Yoshiko laughed with Yumiko.

"Nee-san!" Yuuta whined.

"The juice tastes great, Yuuta," his mother told him, making the young boy blush even more. She smiled at him with those perpetually closed eyes that Shusuke obviously inherited.

"I cooked the eggs, I hope it tastes all right," Yumiko then said.

"Oh, yes, it's nicely done," their mother agreed as she took a bite out of the scrambled eggs.

Then Yumiko suddenly looked hesitant."Shusuke made the batter for the pancakes," she slowly said, her tone almost sounding like a warning, and she had the right to sound so. The eldest Fuji sibling was not able to supervise her brother when he made the batter, and there wasn't enough time to taste the mix before she cooked them. She was a bit afraid that--

"I added a special ingredient!" A young Shusuke interjected, smiling brightly and makingYoshiko stop mid-chew.

--he would do _that_. Yumiko held back a groan.

"Wasabi, Shusuke?" their mother asked. So that's why the pancake hinted a bit of green.

"Yes!" Shusuke nodded, giving an innocent grin. "I tasted the mix so there would be the right amount of wasabi and made sure that it wouldn't look too green and gross, mom. Is it all right?"

"It's delicious." Yoshiko sweetly smiled at her son before subtly taking a drink and eating another piece of the pancake. "Very delicious."

* * *

_There is only one pretty child in the world and every mother has it._

-Chinese Proverb

* * *

Gelly: Okay, that's it thanks for reading!

A review would be really lovely! Aha. XD

And it's not yet decided but I might make a second chapter of the Mother's Day drabbles using Tezuka, Chibi!Kirihara, and Marui... **Might. **But for now, this stays as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the second installment. This time it's Tezuka, Kirihara, Marui, Ryoma (again) and Ryoga (Requested by Dudly-sama. XD).

Um, I'm sorry to all the readers of I Found You because I've updated Mother's Love faster and I know you've been waiting for it for quite a while. DX I'm still working on chapter 13, though, so please wait for it. X);

Much thanks to CrystalKitteN-MeW for beta-ing the first chapter and for giving ideas for this one. Much love and thanks, as well, to crassreine for being a lovely beta (the nagging was just right XD).

* * *

_"A mother understands what a child does not say."_

- Jewish Proverb

* * *

Tezuka Ayana was proud to say that she knew and understood her child. Even though she may not be completely in tune with him, she knew if there was something her quiet and stoic boy would want to say even if he did not utter it.

"Kunimitsu?"

"_Mother, I'll drop by for dinner at 8."_

Ayana allowed herself to indulge her son's voice over the phone. She knew that he was busy. She also knew that no amount of persuasion on her part would make him change his decision, and she was very thankful that he would go out of his way just to celebrate Mother's Day with her.

"All right. I'll be waiting."

_Ding dong _

The sound of the doorbell resonated throughout their paper walls.

It was exactly eight. Typical of her boy, she thought proudly. That was why she made sure that everything would be prepared before the decided time. She knew he'd keep his word.

"Okaeri."

_"Happy Mother's Day." _

Kunimitsu held out a cake and a bouquet of flowers.

It was her favorite, both the flavor and the type of flowers. They were very difficult to acquire.

She gratefully accepted the gifts, knowing full well that her son wanted her to be happy and pleased, and she definitely was.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu."

_He smiled._

It was a small smile and yet it said more than the greeting, the gifts, and the gestures. She knew it showed how much her boy loved her, and it was more than enough for her to decide that today had been one of the best days of her life.

She smiled back.

XxX

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a quiet boy. That was because he knew that there were occasions where words were not needed. Unfortunately, not a lot of people shared his definition of the phrase. Often times, people did not understand his silence. They did not hear the words being said behind the uttered monosyllabic sentences, but he knew that there were some who understood that he was trying to convey so much more even with just a few phrases. He was glad to have those people. He was glad to have his mother.

And like how she understood him, he understood her as well.

"_All right, I'll be waiting._"

His mother's voice sounded relenting over the phone and Kunimitsu could not fight back the smile in his eyes.

He was sure that his mother knew that he had to be busy that day but he would still come and visit her. It was Mother's Day after all. Even if she did not say it, he knew that his mother would be glad to celebrate with him.

"_Okaeri._"

Her face was breathtakingly bright as she greeted him at the door.

He knew everything would be ready by the time that he arrived. He had always admired how his mother was always prepared and on time. That was why he had made it a habit himself to do the same.

"_Thank you, Kunimitsu._"

Her mother buried her nose into the bouquet as she carefully balanced the cake in her other arm.

They were her favorites, the bundled up flowers and encased dessert. He always made sure that he would be able to give them to her, no matter how difficult they were to find. It was worth it, anyway.

_Because she smiled back._

And he knew that he had just made his mother's day.

* * *

His mother watched, amused, as the little toddler, Kirihara Akaya, struggled to remain seated in his chair. It had been a full thirty minutes since her son began his little act.

_"Happy Mother's Day, mommy!"_ _Akaya handed his mother a sheet of paper._

_"Oh, thank you, Akaya! Hm? What's this? A card?" she asked as she took the paper filled with little crayon-drawn scribbles._

_"Nonononono! It's a conduct!" he said, a little scowl (that was more of a pout, really) on his face._

_"A... conduct?" she repeated._

_"Yup! A deal that Akaya not be naughty today!" he clarified. "Sign here, mommy!" Chubby fingers hovered over a remarkably straight line of blue._

_"Oh, you mean a contract!" She tried to suppress a giggle as she took a green crayon from the child and began signing where he was pointing to._

_He nodded his head. Then, without waiting for any other reply from his mother, he went purposefully straight to the nearest chair._

And for what could possibly be the eleventh time in that thirty minutes, Akaya grunted in impatience. He kept shifting in his seat, obviously trying to be in his best behavior.

She approached him.

"Akaya, do you want to play tennis with me?" she tried. She knew how difficult it must have been for her child, being this still. Maybe a little activity would do him good. "I'll throw the balls for you."

"No!" Akaya immediately answered. Wide yet serious eyes stared into his mother's soft, worried ones.

"Why not, dear?" she asked, perplexed by his reaction.

He mumbled a few words, head now downcast.

"Louder, honey," his mother told him. "I didn't hear."

"I... I dun wanna."

"Why?"

Keeping his head down he answered, "Because I might make mess and then be naughty... then mommy be sad because I break promise..." He began sniffling. "I dun wanna be bad, I dun wanna make mommy sad, I want mommy happy... coz it mommy's day."

"Oh, honey, it's okay, it's okay..." She said a few shushing sounds, rubbing the little boy's back so that he'd feel better. "I'm sure you won't make a mess. You're a good boy, Akaya."

"B-but I might break window like last time... Or hit the doggie next door... or get ball stuck in roof..." As he listed more accidents, his wailing became more evident. "I dun wanna break the conduct and make mommy sad!"

Ripping sounds reached tiny ears making emerald eyes widen in a mix of surprise and confusion.

The 'conduct' held between his mother's delicate fingers were torn into pieces and thrown into the trashcan. The same hands then took another clean sheet of paper and began writing on it. A short moment later, she returned, squatting down so that she was at eye level with her son. She held up the piece of paper.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Akaya shook his head, eyes closed and messy, curly hair flung side to side.

"This will be our new contract. I'm afraid the old one expired already."

"Expired?" he asked, eyes squinted at the neatly written words on the paper.

"It means that it can no longer be used." She gave him a smile. "That's why we'll need a new one. After all, Mother's Day still isn't finished yet. Here, honey, you have to sign here."

Akaya nodded, now eager to start a new contract. "Here mommy?" he asked, chubby fingers again hovering over a smooth, straight line. After receiving approval, he scribbled what was to be taken as his signature. "Yay! A new conduct!!"

"Do you know what it says, Akaya?" The toddler shook his head. "It says that Kirihara Akaya, that's you, is to make his mommy happy for Mother's Day by keeping her company and having fun. It also says that his mommy would never be angry with him whatever he does, because she loves him very much." She kissed him at the forehead. "So much that it doesn't matter if her boy is naughty sometimes. She loves him so much because she knows that her little boy always wants her to be happy. She's also proud of him because he's willing to do something hard just to make that come true...

"I love you Akaya."

"I love you, too, mommy," he answered back. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Now, why don't we play some tennis?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Marui Bunta stared hungrily at the array of cakes before him.

There they were; glorious pastries found in different shapes, sizes and colors.

There was a huge white one, the top filled with candy flowers and leaves made of icing and he felt the gears of his mind stop turning. At his left, there were a dozen of small cupcakes liberally coated with tiny sweet sprinkles making his eyes tear up with their beauty. Then, a blueberry cheesecake tugged at his heartstrings from where they were innocently stationed at his right. But oh! At the lower rack! It was the sponge cake calling out his name!

He wiped his mouth, hoping that he wasn't openly salivating in front of the glass case. He remembered to chew his gum.

"Uwah..." But he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. "I should get this one... No, this one looks better! Wait, wait, I think this one would taste yummier! Look! That one's called 'Chocolate Overload'! Ooh, this one has four flavors in one! Wah! I don't know which one to choose!"

The girls behind the counter were already giggling at the 'adorable pink-headed boy' who had already spent the past hour deciding which cake to buy for Mother's Day. They had tried giving him recommendations, but he found it really, really hard to just pick one.

They all looked _so_ good.

He lightly blushed as he heard another group squeal. Being a tensai, he realized that he was probably looking so eager at the cakes again and he decided that he should really pick a cake soon because, as much as he usually loved it, the attention _was_ sorta, maybe, kinda—okay, it really was—embarassing.

"Argh!" He grunted and chewed some more. Oh why did there have to be so many delicious looking choices?

"U-um... Excuse me?" A voice made him look up. It was another saleslady.

"Yeah?" _Chew, chew._

"I-if you want, you could just try giving your mother some flowers?" she hesitantly suggested.

"Huh? Flowers?" he repeated.

"Yes, we also sell flowers. We can make you a special one, if you'd like."

He ran his hand through his wavy hair, blowing a bubble. A few seconds passed before he gave a sigh and said with a pop of his gum, "Yeah… Okay, sure, I'll just take those then."

"All right, just wait for a moment!"

It wasn't long before he was out the door.

"Thank you for coming!"

XxX

"Happy Mother's Day!" Bunta greeted his mother with another pop of his bubblegum and he held out the bouquet to her.

"Thank you, Buntan! They're beautiful! I love these flowers!" she happily replied while giving him a hug and a kiss.

"It's nothing."

She smelled the bouquet and as she quickly grabbed the nearest vase to put the lovely flowers in, she told him, "Oh! Honey, I have something for you, too!"

She led him to the kitchen.

The bubblegum hissed at being left to half-pop on his gaping mouth, but Bunta didn't care even if it fell to the ground.

How could he when _there they were_ oh so wonderfully and tastily perched on the dinner table; glorious pastries found in different shapes, sizes and colors.

* * *

"Knock, knock," a young Ryoga suddenly said to an even younger Ryoma.

"Who there?" the little toddler asked.

"Banana."

"Banba...Banaba...Nabana—"

"_Banana."_

"Hn. Baba...Nngh—Who?!"

"Haha. Knock, knock."

"... Who there?"

"Banana"

"...Who?"

"Pfft. Knock, knock."

"Who there?!"

"Banana!"

"Banana _who_?!"

"Knock, knock!"

"...grr... _Who there?!_"

"Orange!"

"...Orange who?"

"Pfft... _Orange_ you glad I didn't say banana?"

"..."

"Hahaha!!"

"...Huh?"

"Eh? Hmph. You're no fun, Chibisuke."

"Bleh!"

Rinko laughed at the scene. It was nice to see her boys interact (even though it always had to have a small squabble at some point, she thought exasperatedly) but she had to take damage control soon. "Now, now, get along you two," she said and with a drawled out 'Yes' her two sons immediately twittered down.

Not so long after, though, Ryoma had begun feeling restless. Soon, he was _demanding_ that they play tennis outside and Ryoga, after a particularly diva-ish temper tantrum on Ryoma's part, reluctantly complied. The match was short lived, however, and by the time they return all sweaty and dirty and obviously in need of a nice, warm bath, Ryoma had begun another flailing fit and it was only when his mother agreed to give him a full bubbly, soapy, _oh so terribly wet _(Ryoga no squirt on Ryoma! Promise it!) bath did Ryoma later emerge as clean as he could possibly be. Then, as if his cleansing included that of his insides, Ryoma began asking for lunch and all the while refusing to eat anything that wasn't greasy, pounded meat on a bun. His mother had to run to the nearest grocery store to but the ingredients because Ryoma had a certain preference to how his burgers should be made (if Rinko wasn't too busy hammering the grinded meat, she would feel proud of her boy being able to tell her own cooking from any other processed mixture).

Ryoga, however, vividly frowned.

"Mada mada daze, Chibisuke."

"Ryoga, don't tease your brother," Rinko reprimanded.

"But he's being a brat, mom," Ryoga said, turning his head to face his mother, revealing a serious expression on his young face.

"Am not!" Ryoma shouted and banged his fists on the small, child-sized table. The dishes made a clanking noise.

"See?" Ryoga merely answered, finger pointing towards his brother, his attention not leaving the parent.

"Che!" Ryoma scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away from his brother.

"You're being a spoiled baby," Ryoga continued. "Not cute at all."

That was more than the short-tempered Ryoma could take. With his little fists, he attempted to hit Ryoga who was seated beside him. The tiny fist made contact with a shoulder.

It didn't hurt, not really, what with Ryoma's small and still weak body. A big boy like him wouldn't be hurt by it, but it was still enough the spark the last plug inside the already irritable Ryoga's head.

Ryoga pushed.

Ryoma fell off his chair, stood up and pushed back.

Limbs flew, trying their best to hit at least _something_ but of course failing. It wasn't long before they were rolling on the floor.

Rinko tried her best to pull them away, but each time she took hold of one, the other would attempt to strike.

"Stop it! Stop it, Ryoga! Ryoma!" she shouted, standing in between the two youngsters. The boys stood in a fighting stance, panting. "Both of you go to your room, and no more fighting!"

The siblings obeyed and proceeded to drag their feet up to their room.

And Ryoga smiled.

XxX

"Your fault!" An angry Ryoma pointed one accusing finger at his older brother once they were in the confinement of their bedroom. He was seating himself as far away from Ryoga as possible.

"Yeah, so?" Ryoga nonchalantly replied, to which Ryoma growled, but otherwise went silent.

It didn't last for long, though.

XxX

When Rinko came up to check on her boys, she heard screaming voices, screeching from hastily moved furniture, collisions and two boys pushing and fighting. She fumed. They were supposed to stay quiet and think about what they had done—not fight all over again! That was what got them in this situation in the first place. Really, they should've known better than to start another quarrel.

She clicked her tongue and readied herself to open the door.

"If you not call me names, mommy not tell us to go up!" she could hear Ryoma scream behind the entrance.

"If you didn't stop acting like such a baby I wouldn't have had to start!"

"I _am_ baby! Stupid, Ryoga!"

'This was going far enough, Rinko thought. She tried turning the handle.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be such a spoiled brat, making mommy work so much! Don't you get what today is? It's Mother's Day! She's not supposed to do anything hard during Mother's Day!"

The handle remained unturned as everyone grew silent.

"…I'm sorry, Chibisuke, but you wouldn't stop making orders... And I only wanted mommy to rest for today, so I fought with you." Ryoga's sniffling voice reached her ears.

"...Mommy's Day, now?"

"Yeah. If we got sent to our room, then she wouldn't have to bother with taking care of us... I… I just want mommy to be happy..."

"Mommy not happy when she tired." Rinko heard a soft thump, figuring that the her child had seated himself on the floor.

"Yeah..." Another thump. Ryoga had followed suit.

"Ryoma make mommy tired."

"Which is why I did that."

"But...Mommy not happy when we fight, too."

"...Yeah... Sorry."

"Sorry, too."

A rustle of clothing reached her ears, motherly instinct telling her that her boys had made up and were now cuddling each other. Argument forgotten.

Rinko finally released her hold on the door, her hand flying to cover her mouth, hoping to keep the sounds of her gasps and hiccups from reaching the boys' ears.

Unfortunately, the kids had noticed their mother's presence. They opened the door to reveal a tear-striken Rinko.

"M-mommy?!" both boys simultaneously said, obviously worried. Ryoma reached out to pull on her mother's skirt. Ryoga just stood there, shocked.

Even before they could do anything else, Rinko went down on her knees and enveloped her children in a hug. Her tears made their shoulders wet.

"M-mommy, I'm sorry!" Ryoga immediately said, panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fight with Ryoma! L-look, we made up now, we're not fighting anymore." His gaze kept shifting from Ryoma to his mother.

Ryoma was quick to back-up his brother, "We sorry! We no more fight. We no want mommy sad. So mommy no more cry, please."

She shook her head, burying her face deeper. "N-no...I'm not sad... I'm happy, really happy right now. Just that... You guys... When you-We... Then... Both of you... I-I just... I just love both of you, okay? _I love both of you so much_."

The brothers looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. Ryoga and Ryoma didn't know or understood why their mommy was crying when she wasn't sad. To them, it made no sense and they didn't know why their mommy suddenly broke down in front of their door. But she said that she was really, really happy, and for them, well, that was enough. And when they kissed her cheeks and she kissed them back, they knew that really, everything was going to be all right.

* * *

_"Motherhood: All love begins and ends there."_

- Robert Browning

* * *

Gelly: Yay! Done, finally! (cheers!) Now, why don't you drop a little review? Please?


End file.
